1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device primarily designed for the development of the pectoral or bust region of the user wherein the device properly manipulates in a predetermined fashion causing forces to be exerted against the intended muscle of the user of the device and thereby develop these muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since literally the beginning of civilized society, man has been constantly occupied with the development of the physical condition of his body. Such development has been directed not only to the increasing of athletic prowess but also the general conditioning for both well being and cosmetic purposes.
Along with the concentration on physical well being and body development, there has developed a line of exercising devices which normally are designed to develop certain portions or muscles in the human body. Such devices include a wide variety of structural designs and features and are well represented in the patented arts.
A number of the U.S. patents which disclose various exercise devices or similar structure in the prior art are set forth hereinafter.
The structures disclosed in these patents are represented as set forth above: Pezuto, No. 1,660,235; Reach, No. 1,870,750; Farison, No. 2,590,951; Schenk, No. 2,188,114; Quire, No. 3,204,955; Melchiona, No. 3,219,342; Carr, No. 3,614,908; Kane, No. 3,655,185; Taylor, No. 3,747,593 and Yosef, No. 3,785,645.
While the structure disclosed in each of these patents are operable for the intended structure generally represented by these patented devices often include inherent disadvantages. Such disadvantages or problems are primarily directed to the unnecessarily or overly complex structural design of such devices which adds both to their initial cost and/or reliable operability. In addition, such devices should be relatively maintenance free but yet sufficiently designed and structured to provide proper force and/or stress to the intended part of the body.